Animals
Here is a list of animals on Poptropica. Animals in Islands Early Poptropica *Pig- An important quest item. It was stolen from the Early Poptropicans by a menacing spider. Like it's rightful owners it appears in an 8-bit pixellated fashion. *Spider- A number of them infest the sewers. They knock back any Poptropican who wanders near them. *Giant Mutated Spider- An incredibly large spider that will chase the Poptropican and knock him or her back. It guards the Pig and glows an eerie shade of green. Shark Tooth Island *Sharks- Their fins stick up the surface and they swim about harmlessly, they seem to be of great interest on the island itself though. *Fish- In the Shark Museum a taxedermied fish sits in a display case. A man in a Shark Costume holds one, to whick you Poptropican can comment. *Bats- They normally hang upside down but will unhesitantly attack a poptropican, knowking them back. *Giant Caterpillar- It climbs about on a Shark Statue and will knock back the poptropican. *Great Beast- A large deceased creature only remaining as a fossil. It resembles a dinosaur and one of their bones is a require item to put Booga to sleep. *Big Booga the Shark- A huge shark that traps its prey on Castaway Island. It wears a collar and has a hook on it's fin. It eats coconuts that can be shot from a cannon and must be put sleep to earn the island medallion. If the player attempts to get close the fin will knock them back. It is also called the "Great Booga Shark" or simply "Booga" Time Tangled Island *Explosive Crab- The crustacean walks around a bit. If it is clicked 9 or 10 times in rapid succesion it bursts but immediatly reassembles thanks to the unstable state of time. *Birds- They sit on the telephne lines but don't d much of anything. *Cobras- A native of 1387 AD lost his pet cobras which will snap at the poptropican. *Porcupines- These little prickly critters walk to the left mindlessly but if you bump into them you'll be sent flying thanks to their spiny hides. *Gopher- This annoying rodent will pop up and down from a tree hole it holds an ancient chinese pot on it's head and it must be collected to return it to it's correct time. 24 Carrot Island *Whiskers the Cat- A black cat that ran away from it's owner, Charlie. It hid in a farmhouse and must be cleverly captured. *Rat- Large rodents wander about the sewer and knock around the poptropican. Super Power Island *Rats- Under the mind control of Ratman, they mindlessly walk around trying to hit the Poptropican. *Horseflies- Often thought to be bees they surround the smelly ratman and will give chase to the poptropican. *Roaches- They crawl around in the subway. You can crush them if you want. Spy Island *Cat- A black cat strolls outside of the eyeglasses store. *Fang- A small grayish dog that will attack you. *Slasher- A brown dog the size of a poptropican that will attack you. *Fluffy- A large black dog that will also attack you. Big Nate Island *Seagull- A large seabird that will defend it's nest. They also appear in the Mini Game to drop eggs. *Frogs- If you click them they hop. Otherwise they just sit around. *Spitsy- A dog from the Big Nate Series that will help you on your journey. *Puffins- Obstacles in the Water Bike Mini Game. *Fish- Both dead and living. *Seals- They can be pushed. There are only 3. *Clam- One sits on the seaside. They are also apparently served at Capn Salty's. *Lobster- An item, apparently dead. Nabooti Island *Giant Scorpion- It is quite large and will chase down and sting the poptropican. Found in Giza. *Fox- Don't leave it with the chicken! Found at Blue Nile Falls. *Chicken- Don't leave it with the fox or the feed! Found at Blue Nile Falls. *Mountain Goats- These goats are very territorial. They'll headbutt anything that comes too close. Found at Mountain of the Moon. *Animals found in Safari **Secretary Bird **Crocodile **Giraffe **Gazelle **Elephant **Lion **Zebra *Sulcata Tortoise- This large reptilian wonder will get up from a nap only from the scent of a cactus fig. Found at Kaya Forest. Astro Knights Island *Mechanical Mouse- It must be captured with moldy cheese and fed to Merlin. It will normally run away and hide. *Merlin- A robotic owl created by Mordred. It befriends the poptropican and will follw it in most outdoor environments. It is later playable and used to defeat Mordred but is gravely injured. It is later repaired however. *Space Sharks- Giant robotic sharks from outer space. They surround Ice Planet. *Metal Piranha- Fish like enemies that swim around in liquid nitrogen lakes. *Tigercopter- A tiger shaped helicopter that has many ice based attacks. *Caterpillar-type creature- A caterpillar like enemy that lives in the volcano on Fire Planet. It has a segmented body and ac eye on each segment. It curls into a loose ball and rolls to attack. *Dragotank- A dragon shaped tank with a very crippling weakness. It can spit fireballs and can nly be defeated by an Ice Arrow *Mechanical Snakes- They live on Jungle Planet and they aren't afraid to give you a shock. *Mechanical Bugs-They resemble bees and will fly into you. *Pegasus Unicorn Robot- It will help you and then mysteriously disappears. *Mother Phoenix- It will fly about amd shoot Missles at the Poptropican. It is defeated by the Pegesus Unicorn Robot. *Missle Birds- They are fired off by the Mother Phoenix. *Baby Phoenixes- They will pop up from eggs. *Pewter Aliens- The only inhabitants of the Pewter Moon. They are customizable and resemble Poptropicans closely. Counterfeit Island *Fish- Several dead fish. *Robins- They fly around carelessly. Reality TV Island *Flies- Often ignored, they fly around the trash can. *Fish- In the "On the Line" you catch fish f many differnet species. *Turtle- In the "Turtle Shell Toss" the turtle's locations are unknown. *Boars- One will dash into your avatar in the "Water Run". *Seagulls- Once more appearing as an enemy these will knock you clear out of the sky in the "Hang Glider". *Monkey- A mischevious monkey appearsin the "Coconut Catch" challenge throwing coconuts and bombs. *Roaches- They crawl around in Bucky's apartment and the office. You can squish them. Mythology Island *Grasshopper- It just hops around. Jokingly, Hercules will call the Poptropican a grasshopper when this one is present. *Goat- A man outside the gym will try to sell this to you. *Butterflies- They just fly around. *Creepy Bat Thing- Flies around in Hades domain before the poptropican plummets to the Underworld *Styx Monsters- Souless beasts that will knock you into the River Styx. One is photographed with Hades in the God's throne room. *Cerberus- A three headed dog like creature of Greek Mythology. It guards Hades throne room and meeds to be lulled to sleep so one of it's hairs can be stolen. *Hydra- A five headed lizard like creature of Greek Mythology. It will attemt to eat the Poptropican. One of it's scales must be taken. *Giant Clam- It has a pearl. *Seahorse- Statues of Poseidon seen riding a large seahorse. *Starfish- Stuck on Poseidon's face in the museum which will become useful later on. *Scorpion- It is found in the Minotaur's labyrinth and will attempt to sting the poptropican. *Sphinx-Challenges but does not actually fight the Poptropican Skullduggery Island *Pufferfish- When sailing, a large pufferfish will try to sink you. *Crab- When sailing, a large crab will try to sink you. *Giant Squid- When sailing, a giant squid will try to sink you. *Chickens- A man owns two or three chickens. *Bugs- They leap around and eat a farmer's crops. *Parrot- It tells you how to find the piece. *Bird- A bird that sits on a perch. *Fish- You have to help the man catch one. Steamworks Island *Robotic Crab- There is a robotic crab that you can get. Great Pumpkin Island *Snoopy- The pet from the Charlie Brown series. *Bunnies- They pop out of holes when you're trying to get the pumpkin home. If they touch the pumpkin, it'll automatically break. Cryptids Island *Seagulls- They appear in random places and open their mouths. *Seals- They appear in a lot of random places and also open their mouth. *Dog- It is owned by a lady. *Stuffed Dodo Bird- Inside the Mews Mansion, you can find one. *Fish- A mounted fish appers in Mew's Mansion. Your poptropican fins it creepy. *Giant Squid- In the Cryptid Musuem, you can find one in a huge glass container. *Chickens- In Puerta Rico, chickens appear on a farm.Chickens can be also seen dead in the monitor of the Chupacabra. *Frogs- Random frogs appear in Puerta Rico. *Spotted Goats- They appear when you're looking for the Chupacabra. Three are required to find it. *Goats- They appear when you're looking for the Chupacabra. *Snake- A snake that can be jumped on, it becomes dizzy when you stand on it. *Jersey Devil- One of the four cryptids who appears in a window and flies away. He eats an egg and its shells are left for proof. It is the stuff of nightmares. *Chupacabra- One of the four cryptids who is almost trapped by you to try and get proof. However, he attacks your Poptropican after breaking out of the trap. and leaves a tooth behind for proof. *Bigfoot- One of the four cryptids you find proof for. It get's captured and must be rescued. *Nessie- One of the four cryptids which is seen in the first fake photo if you look closely. After you beat the expert dart player the second time, the barman gives you a penny whistle. Go on the boat and play the whistle when you are close to land and Nessie will appear. Take a picture for proof. Afterwards, it goes back into the sea and swims away. It could also be spotted in the sneak peek for Cryptids Island. Wild West island *Horse- You get to keep one under the name of Elmer. Only after taming him can you save him frm being put down. *Cows- They are found Rock ridge Wimpy Wonderland Island *dog, barks out you when you walk by it *horse, which you can get right when you get into the island Red Dragon Island *Chilly Girl's Dog- The Dog walks around near the Chilly Girl. *Rotten Fish- Item that is apparently dead. *Random Fish- Just stays where they are. Squids and Octopi can also be found Found in the Market. *Bird- Sits on the Statue of The Shogun. *Kappa- You must catch it with the Rotten Fish. *Red Dragon- Summonned by the Shogun. You must defeat it. *Cloud Dragon- You must use it to defeat the Red Dragon. Shrink Ray Island *CJ's Whiskers *CJ.'s Three Fish *The Card Calmari Mystery Train Island The Charmed Cobra Charmed to Full Height.png|The Charmed Cobra The Pinkerton Guard Asleep with Coco in its Cage Nearby.png|Coco Hungry Lion #1.png|Hungry Lion #1 Hungry Lion #2.png|Hungry Lion #2 Hungry Lion #3.png|Hungry Lion #3 The Juggled Snakes being Juggled.JPG|The Juggled Snakes Tesla's Pigeon in it's Cage.png|Tesla's Pigeon Game Show Island *Dog *Robo-Turtle (Advertised Only) *Snakes *Spiders *Mice Ghost Story Island *Security Guards Dog *Cementary Frog *Mysterious hiding cementary animal *A Seagull S.O.S *The White Whale. *Giant Crabs *Barracuda *Ballroom Jellyfish *Squids with helmets Vampire's Curse Island *Were Wolves *Cows *Chickens *Sheep Twisted Thicket Island *Elves *Trolls *Goblins *Snails What are Dryads? What is a Nokken? Holiday Islands Months January *Polar Bears Feburary *Cupids *Dogs in Love March =St. Patricks Day = *Meerkats *Dogs =Easter = *Easter Bunny *Chicks *Easter Beagle April *Funny Animals May *Giraffes *Owls *Dogs June *Small Animals July Animals from 4th of July August *Aye Aye *Whale Sharks *Tiger Cubs *Other Cute animals September *White Moths October *Owl *Monsters *Bats *Black Cat *Goblins November *Turkey December *Elves *Reindeers *Polar Bears *Frogs Thicket Island *Nokken *Elves *Dryads *Lions *Tigers *Bears *Squirrels *Trolls *Goblins *Snakes *Wolves *Owls *Crickets *Boars *Frogs *Moles *Rabbit *Mice *Hedgehogs *Deer *Foxes *Raccoons *Worms *Beavers *Weasels *Meat - Meat are dead animals. *Zebra Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:Mystery Train Island Category:Creatures Category:Poptropicans